


A meeting

by Lhumyaki



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: (and like. just angst.), (but like quickly mentioned), Angst, Crossover, M/M, Past Relationship(s), The Black and White (Black Friday), Time Travel, but words happened, honestly if you saw both show you already know where it is going, i didn't mean to write a fic, you saw the joke on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhumyaki/pseuds/Lhumyaki
Summary: President of the United States Howard Goodman looked a lot like famous spy Curt Mega.Uncle Wiley from the Wiggly commercial looked a lot like famous spy Owen Carvour.President Curt Mega never saw the Wiggly commercial.Uncle Wiley was already in the Black and White when Goodman became president.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega, Wilbur Cross & John McNamara
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	A meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched spies are forever for the first time something like three days ago after black friday came out on youtube and people were joking about the president being curt, and now i'm forever changed.
> 
> I just wanted to write the little thing that is now the summary, then just wanted to add the first two sentences, then wrote a full fanfic. It's not that bad, so here!

They both were surprised when seeing each other.  
They recognized each other. But how could they be sure? Curt Mega was never heard of again after an incident while on mission. Owen Carvour... well, Curt was supposed to have took care of him.

He should really take the time to check if a body is actually dead. Especially when it came to Owen's.

Another big problem with the other possibly being the other was that it was 2019, and they shouldn't look like that. The last time they saw each other was 60 years ago. They should be old men by now.

They stared at each other for a moment, 'Uncle Wiley' having stopped in his speech.

"You're dead."  
That was all Curt managed to say.  
From the exterior, it looked like a threat.

"I don't think so. I'm there."

Curt frowned. He was playing cool, but Owen knew better. He saw his thumb going over each fingers, and then each fingers going over his thumb, a routine Mega did to calm himself down. He saw the end of his foot taping the ground discreetly, and he saw him biting the inside of his mouth.  
Curt Mega was scared. Disturbed.

"You're dead," he repeated.  
Owen snorted.  
"I know you're not smart, but come on."  
"You were shot in the head."  
"Thank you for _that_ , by the way."

His voice was sharper on the 'that'.

They stared in silence some more, before he had enough.  
" _Love_ , are you going to do something or just stay there and look at me?"

This got the effect of snapping Curt back from his trance. His fingers stopped their dance, and a look of determination was in the man's eyes.  
"I've come to stop you."

A laugh escaped Owen. There was only one person he was expecting to stop his plans. "You mean YOU'RE the president of the US? You? A guy with no political experience and who needs to surround himself of people smarter than him to suceed otherwise he'd be too dumb to do it by himself? Actually, I can believe it."  
"It's for a job. Undercover."  
"As the US president. In 2019. How are you even still alive?"  
"The same question goes for you."

His eyes were fixated on Owen, cold.

"Like you; an undercover job."

Curt tried to read his old partner, looking for every little micro actions that could give him a lead to what was going on in his head.  
He was horrified to not recognize anything. What does his fingers tapping- no, wiggling - on his pocket meant? What does the slight plissing of his eyes as he's inspecting Curt back is supposed to say? His voice sounding sweeter, kinda singing, when saying 'you'?

"I was sent to this time some years ago; got a job at the PEIP as a simple agent, so I could record the latest technology to bring back to our time, and give an advantage to my employers. I climbed to the top, took a little guy under my wing, and eventually tested myself their machine to go in the black and white. I've met Wiggly, and the rest is history."  
"And 'history' being?"

Owen's face split up into a smile, and Curt shivered. It was a smile he saw on a face that looked real but wasn't, as he was tortured, half a century ago. He had finally recognized something on his ex-lover, but he wished he hadn't.

"Now, I told you about me, it's your turn. I guess that you had access to the same sci-fi time travel technology than mine, but how did you end up in this way more prestigious position than mine?"

Was he... curious?

"Got a job to find and retrieve someone, and since I was at it, to stop some big evil in the future. Wasn't really precise, they just told me to get a good position and they would send someone when the time had come."  
"And you decided to go for president?"  
"They joked about how I wouldn't be able to do it. So I proved them wrong."

Owen, or whatever's left of him, laughed. It almost felt like the old time, just them both after a mission where they get to catch up with each other before having to go on their separate way again, cuddling on the couch, or the bed, or sometimes even just on the grass outside at night, when there's nobody crazy enough to still be awake. They would tell the craziest stories, or sometimes just the mundane ones, how they saw a couple leaving the place they were about to enter, holding each other's arms and laughing, happy, or the moment where this couple kissed in front of the theater they had to pass before their destination, leading the two to receive some dirty looks from the good people in the street. They would imagine it's them, and Curt would kiss Owen's forehead, and Owen would kiss him on the lips. It was always Owen who kissed him on the lips.  
Yes, for an instant, it felt exactly like that. For an instant.

Then Owen spoke again. "Well, I should thank you for being so stupidly proud then. You really helped me with my little mission there."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Only in America could Wiggly take root."

He was back at it. Wiggly. Curt had honestly forgotten about this.

Owen came back to his speech, as if nothing happened, like a record that has been put on pause then play again.  
It hit him in the face with no mercy.

So that was it. That's all that was left of Owen Carvour. A puppet of something so much bigger than him.  
It's with a bitter taste in his mouth that Curt realized that he would have preferred for Owen to act of his own, like in 1960. Because, maybe that would have meant Owen was definitely beyond repair, but at least it would have still been him.

Why was life so cruel than to make him believe he killed his once love twice, only to bring him back to him changed so much? And the second time, it wasn't even really him. Just a glimpse of the man he became.

The now president barely reacted when he was about to die, and it would have been the end if it wasnt for general McNamara.

And then things played out like they should have. Their little show, where they would have to pretend no one used to know no one. Uncle Wiley didn't know General McNamara, General McNamara didn't know Uncle Wiley, Uncle Wiley didn't know Howard Goodman, Howard Goodman didn't know Uncle Wiley. McNamara didn't know Wilbur Cross, and Curt didn't know Owen.

He would have to kill him a third time -but in a way, wasn't he already dead?-, and a third time he would cheat death. One step ahead.

And for all the rest of his life, Curt will have to live with this. The cause of a third world war, and the memory of a meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ok I must admit, I didn't know how to end this.


End file.
